therealhogwarts45rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Granger-Weasley
"Always speak the truth, even if your voice shakes." Rose Granger-Weasley is a Half-Blood witch and the first child born to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. Biography Early Life Rose Granger-Weasley was born August 10th, 2006 to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley. Although the daughter of famous war heroes, Rose's childhood was a relatively simple and happy one. She grew up in a comfortable, three-story home in Tinsworth, England with her brother Hugo and the family cat, Crookshanks. Owing to her parent's careers, Rose and Hugo spent much of their time with their cousins at The Weasley's burrow. Rose was a happy and enthusiastic child with a keen knack for magic and an insatiable appetite for knowledge. She learned to read at the age of three, after which she promptly read through nearly every book in the house. Early on, she showed a fondness for strange magical creatures and plants.She was the only one besides her Mother to get along with Crookshanks and she was oddly protective over the garden gnomes, all of whom she had named. Owing to her parent's careers, she spent much of her time at The Weasley's burrow with her maternal grandparents and her cousins. She got along well with everyone in her family, especially Albus whom she was very close in age with. When Rose was four, she witnessed a traumatic event when her cousin Albus nearly drowned after accidentally being knocked off a boat. While her Uncle Harry managed to save Albus, Rose was nevertheless deeply impacted by the event. She developed a fear of drowning as a result and has done her best to avoid being in the water ever since. In 2014, Rose attended the 427th Quidditch World Cup with her cousins. Like the rest of her family, she wore red in support of the Bulgarians. Although Rose had always enjoyed flying, it wasn't until the Quidditch World Cup that she first grew to love Quidditch. She was especially fascinated with the seekers and the difficult challenge of spotting the golden snitch. During the match, Albus nearly toppled out of the box while cheering for Brazil but was caught in time by her Father, Ron. Rose was startled by the incident and started to cry, but was quickly cheered up when her Uncle gave her a candy. On the way back from the Quidditch Cup, Rose excitedly questioned her Uncle all about his own Quidditch days and vowed that she would one day become a great seeker, too. In the months leading up to her first year at Hogwarts, Rose excitedly prepared for her magical education. She was very anxious when James and Louis convinced her that The Sorting Hat would put her through some terrible test and spent many months studying in preparation. She was relieved when Grandma Weasley revealed that this was just a bad prank. She noticed that her cousin Albus was as anxious as she was, so she tried to help him cope by quizzing him a lot and drilling him with lots of trivia from their textbooks (none of which actually seemed to help). In 2017, Rose started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though the sorting hat indicated she would do well in Hufflepuff, she was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. Physical Appearance Rose is small and skinny for her age with bright, bushy red hair and vivid green eyes. She has small, pretty features and a light spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose. As she's maturing, she's developed a more lean, dancer's build. When not in Hogwarts uniform, she tends to favor large wooly sweaters, jeans and brightly colored converse shoes. She also has a deep fondness for scarves. Personality and Traits Rose is a kind, enthusiastic and extremely intelligent girl who is slowly coming into her own. As a Gryffindor, she lives up to her house's reputation for courage and tenacity. Though she tends to respect and follow most rules, Rose has also proven that she is more than willing to break these provided the right circumstances. Ultimately, she is a true hero through and through and there isn't anything she wouldn't do to help another. Like her Mother, Rose is exceptionally brilliant and she tends to excel in her schoolwork. She has a highly logical, analytical personality which makes it easy for her to spot patterns and arrive at conclusions that the majority of people would miss. Unfortunately, this comes at a cost as Rose can be a bit narrow in her views at times and she tends to reject that which doesn't fall into her view of an orderly and systematic universe. While this is beginning to change as Rose's view of the world is expanding, she nevertheless has the tendency to reject anything that is too subjective or open to interpretation. Rose is also something of a perfectionist and she tends to obsess a bit about her grades. When it comes to casting spells, Rose seems to perform best while under pressure. She has proven herself to be a naturally talented duelist with a propensity for anticipating her opponents moves and using this to her advantage. She is also highly talented with transfiguration magic, as the highly precise and exact nature of this school of magic seems to mesh well with her personality. She has the most difficulty with charms and divination, owing to their very free form and intuitive nature. Rose is a kind hearted and compassionate person who has a tendency to see the best in others. She has a propensity for befriending social outcasts and misfits and she's very forgiving of other's eccentricities. Her very nurturing and empathetic nature make it easy for her to connect with others and she has proven herself to be very doting and affectionate towards those she cares about. Perhaps more impressive is Rose's ability to also empathize with and come to the defense of many dangerous magical beasts and plants, which would terrify even the stoutest witch or wizard. Rose sees these beasts as "largely misunderstood creatures" and she can be very passionate and hot headed where their rights and welfare are concerned. All in all, Rose is a kind and intelligent girl and a true hero at heart. Magical Abilities and Skills Rose excels in her magical studies and seems to be particularly adept with dueling and transfiguration. 'Transfiguration ' Rose seems to have inherited her Mother's natural knack for this difficult branch of knowledge and was the first in her class to successfully complete a transfiguration spell. 'Dueling ' Though she hasn't received any legitimate training, Rose seems to have a natural knack for dueling. 'Curses ' Curses come naturally to Rose and are particularly easy for her to master. Even so, Rose has never used a curse to seriously harm or hex anyone. Major Relationships Family Rose hails from a rather large, extended family, the majority of whom she is very close with. Rose tends to get along well with those in her family, particularly her cousins James and Albus. A natural nurturer with a maternal spirit, Rose has a tendency to look out for those in her family to ensure that they are taking care of themselves and not getting into too much mischief. Although this has proven to be a challenge (particularly where James, Louis and Hugo are concerned), Rose has nevertheless dedicated herself to the task and considers it her responsibility to look out for them, especially while they're at school. As a result of this, there are many in her family who joke that having Rose around is a lot like having their own Mother around and she has been compared to Hermione on more than one occasion. Rose doesn't really care, though. All in all, she loves her family and has proven herself to be both loyal and defensive where they are concerned. She has jumped into numerous fights on their behalf before and would not hesitate to do so again. Hamish Clement Hamish Clement is a charming, free-spirited gypsy boy with whom Rose has gained a particular affection for as of late. Hamish is Rose's opposite in many ways. Where she is logical, analytical and orderly, Hamish is chaotic, free-spirited and impulsive. While it would seem that this would detract from the likelihood of their pairing, Rose is highly attracted to Hamish and finds it all but impossible to resist his charm. Not only does he bring out the best in Rose (a passionate, free spirited side of herself that she didn't even know she possessed), but she finds being with him freeing. She never knows what to expect around Hamish and, honestly, that level of unpredictability is exciting to her. Carey Nordegraff Carey Nordegraff is a goofy, laid back musician whom she befriended during her first year at Hogwarts. Of all of her friends, Rose has always felt the closest with Carey and considers him to be one of her best friends. She thinks Carey is kind, funny, talented and honestly, just all around, amazing. She cares deeply for him, going out of her way to try and save his life on numerous occasions. Carey is also someone Rose is really defensive of, as she allegedly "just sort of blanked" and punched Meredith in the nose once for insulting him. Riley Pilgrim Riley Pilgrim is a foul mouthed, impulsive, but tenacious and brave boy whom she met also befriended during her first year at Hogwarts, though this was honestly due to the fact that he was Carey's friend more than anything else. Although Rose would probably not have befriended Riley otherwise, she has nevertheless developed a deep friendship with him over the years and considers him to be her other best friend. Although Rose frequently scolds Riley for his potty mouth and offensive humor, she is nevertheless very fond of him; going out of her way on several occassions to make him cookies and offering unsolicited help with his homework. Peregrine "Newt" Gudgeon Although their friendship is relatively new, Rose is nevertheless relatively close with Newt and cares very deeply for him. Out of all of her friends, Rose is perhaps the most doting on Newt as she has gone out of her way to be supportive of him after he contracted lycanthropy. Rose knows how important it is to support someone with his condition, but this is honestly just part of the reason why she is so doting towards him. Rose is very fond of Newt and she sees him as a very kind, gentle and good-hearted person. She also finds it easy to relate to him owing to their mutual love of herbology and magical creatures. Ozymandius "Oz" Uhmlander Ozymandius "Oz" Uhmlander, or Oz as he prefers to be called, is a highly strange, paranoid fellow Gryffindor and occasional fourth member of Rose's group. Though many consider Oz's paranoid behavior and eccentricities to be a bit off putting, Rose has always been kind to Oz and she sees him as a close friend. She might not agree with a lot of what he says, but she would never tease him for his views and she can become quite cross whenever others do so. Out of all of Oz's friends, she is the only one who consistently remembers his birthday each year. Penley Graves Penley is an intelligent, grave and highly logical boy from Ravenclaw House and someone Rose has known since her first trip aboard the Hogwarts Express. Though Penley has a tendency to rub a lot of people the wrong way, Rose is very fond of him and perhaps the most forgiving of his eccentricities. In many situations, Rose tends to act like a bridge between Penley and her other friends as she understands it's difficult for Penley to relate to others owing to his highly logical nature. In spite of this, Rose finds it relatively easy to relate to Penley as she is able to meet him on his level. The two share a mutual love of difficult puzzles and complex subject matter and Rose has found herself extremely impressed by Penley's intellect on numerous occassions. All in all, Rose admires Penley, seeing him as a genuine friend and someone that she highly respects. Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy is the somewhat quiet, socially awkward son of Draco Malfoy, a personal enemy of both of her parents. Although Rose was initially mistrustful of Scorpius and his intentions behind befriending Albus, she has since come to see Scorpius for the truly kind heated person that he is. While this initially led to Rose developing something of a crush on him, this has since faded away owing to a miscommunication between the two in which Rose believed Scorpius did not share her feelings. Althoug the incident created some real friction between them for a time, Rose has since put this behind her in an effort to comfort Scorpius while he's grieving for the death of his Mother. Rose still cares for Scorpius and would not hesitate to come to his aid, should he need her. Professor Burke Professor Burke is the quirky, eccentric and highly intelligent former professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts and current Headmaster of Hogwarts. From the time Rose first met Professor Burke, she found that she highly admired him for his courage, goodness and high intellect. She's obviously sad that he's been forced to give up his post in teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, but was relieved that he was elected to take over Hogwarts as opposed to anyone else. Rose trusts Professor Burke implicitly and believes there's nobody better suited for the job. Professor Denuit Professor Denuit is the cold, calculating head of Slytherin house and Potion teacher at Hogwarts and someone that Rose has always felt a little frightened of. Although she is probably Rose's least favorite teacher, Rose is at least respectful towards her and has even recently accepted her offer of taking Rose on as part of her mentorship program. Quintus & Astrea Selwyn Quintus and Astrea Selwyn are the beautiful, but cruel twin children of renowned death eaters and are probably two of Rose's least favorite people. Rose thinks the two are bullies and bigots and find it very, very difficult to remain civil whenever they're involved. Gestabald Dodderidge Rose tries not to speak ill of most people, but she finds Dodderidge to be really off putting and creepy. Trivia * Favorite colors are yellow and red * Her astrology sign is a Leo, whose mascot is the lion (same as her house) * Rose has a fondness for knitting, but isn't actually that good at it. * Fall is her favorite season * She's ticklish behind her knees * First display of magic was bringing a dead flower back to life Category:Females Category:Weasley Family Category:Gryffindor House Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2024 Category:Characters